


Three Kingdoms

by emryswastaken



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lmanburg, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, War, idk how to do tags, tommyinnit angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryswastaken/pseuds/emryswastaken
Summary: Tommy and Wilbur leave King Philza and Technoblade to create their own nation, L’manburg. Philza had no problem with this...but Dream, the king of Esempea, declares war.Will Tommy and Wilbur be able to gain independence for their new nation? Or will Dream crush them before Phil and Techno are able to help?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamic - Relationship, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, best friends - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 158





	1. Leaving Home

Tommy stood awkwardly at Wilburs side as he argued with their father. 

He knew that Philza was probably right, he knew that Wilbur was being impulsive...but then again...it was Wilbur. He had looked up to Wilbur for the longest amount of time. When they were younger, Wil once convinced Tommy to challenge Technoblade to a fight. He knew he had no chance of winning, after all, he was five years older than him.

But it was Wilbur who suggested it, therefore Tommy took the challenge on. Wilbur used to be annoyed by how much Tommy adored him, telling him to piss off and go annoy Technoblade. But now, he seems to enjoy the company. 

“Wil, I will not allow you to move to Esempea. You know how King Dream is, he’s ruthless! He’s been trying to take over Hard-Coria for years! If you go into his lands willingly, there’s no doubt he will capture you.” Phil said, his voice cracking on the last sentence. 

He had been very overprotective of them since Tommy was captured two months ago. 

It had been stupid really, all Tommy wanted to do was see Tubbo, his best friend. Unfortunately, Tubbo was Dreams son. Which meant he had to go into enemy lines if he wanted to meet up with him. Dream never allowed Tubbo out, he was too afraid something would happen to him. This made it hard for the two friends to see each other. 

They met when Tommy was in the Esempea for a championship they held there. They used to hold a championship every month, but since Dream became King, they stopped. 

Technoblade was very good at the championships and would participate in every one. This was why Tommy was forced to attend the event when he would much rather cause trouble in his home. He didn’t get out much, except for the championships, and he preferred it in the castle where he felt secure.

While Techno dueled, a brown haired boy with a green shirt sat next to Tommy. It didn’t take long for them to hit it off and become good friends. They saw each other almost every day, as Dreams father was a lot nicer than him. But then he died of an illness, and it was Dreams turn to rule. 

When Tommy tried to sneak into the Esempea to meet with Tubbo, the guards quickly caught him and brought him before the King.

Dream was ecstatic, and immediately contacted Tommys father, Philza. He tried to trade Tommys life for Hard-Coria but Tubbo managed to sneak him out before they had to make a decision.

Phil didn’t let Tommy out of the castle since. 

“Come on, Phil. We will be careful! Tommy is good at fighting, you don’t give him enough credit.” Wilbur argued back, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Phil’s gaze was cold as ice as he responded. “I am not risking my family getting hurt again. No one is going to the Esempea. No one. Do I make myself clear?”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Phil, Dream doesn’t rule the Esempea well! A lot of people there are upset and want to start a rebellion. We can use that to our advantage! We can create our own nation and help the people who believe Dream isn’t a just ruler. I bet I could get Tubbo to join!”

Phil sighed and sat down on his throne, massaging his temples. “Tommy, I know you want to fight. I know you’re good at it as well. But, you don’t know war. You don’t know how to run a nation. Neither does Wilbur. King Dream will crush your empire before it even has a name.”

Technoblade, who was standing next to Phil quietly, spoke up, “Look, I know I really don’t have a deciding opinion on this, but Im all for taking down a government. Especially King Dreams. I’m still pissed that he cancelled the championships. Not just that, but what he did to Tommy.” He briefly glanced at his younger brother who had tensed but quickly relaxed when Wilbur put his hand on his shoulder. “King Dream is corrupt, mad with power, and a danger to Hard-Coria. I believe that Wilbur and Tommy are the best bets to take him down. And I think they should.”

Tommy grinned, his eyes lighting up. “Yes! Pog! You can’t say no to that, dad!”

Phil sighed once more. “You do make a good point, Techno.” He stood up and walked over to his youngest sons, placing a hand on their shoulders. “Listen to me, okay? Do not engage with Dream unless he engages with you first. Stay undercover, do not reveal who you are unless it’s someone you know well. Write to me daily. I will give you supplies to aid you, but I have to stay here to make sure Hard-Coria is safe.”

Wilbur and Tommy nodded, their excitement barely contained as they gave their father a hug. 

“See you soon, big man. You won’t regret this!” Tommy smiled as they parted. 

“I love you, Toms. Be safe.” Phil whispered, kissing his sons forehead.

Technoblade approached Tommy as Phil gave Wilbur another hug. “Don’t be stupid, Tommy. Be calm, and always keep your guard up. Obliterate that green orphan, yeah?”

Tommy nodded, doing a quick salute. “Won’t fail ya, big T.” 

Techno ruffled his hair, trying his best to hide his worried expression. “You better not.”

———————————————————————-

It had been a week since Tommy last saw Philza and Technoblade. He hadn’t expected to miss them as much as he did. Not only them, but home in general. He missed his bed, looking out his window each night to see the moon, and waking up to Phil gently shaking him awake.

Now all he had was a dark cave to greet him as he woke each day. 

They were in the Esempea, but in order to keep out of sight, Wilbur suggested they live in the ravine they stumbled upon. 

Tommy wasn’t too in favor of it, since he wanted their nation to be very noticeable and better than Dreams. But, Wilbur said it was only temporary so Tommy agreed.

He wasn’t able to get in touch with Tubbo through his old Walkie-Talkie, so at some point he knew he would have to sneak into the Esempea castle. 

Wilbur strongly protested this, saying that they didn’t need Tubbo yet. Phil had supplied them with all the materials they needed to last them a week and a half. Also, a strange fox hybrid had joined them. Wilbur claimed to know him somehow, but Tommy didn’t trust him.

He wanted Tubbo, he knew he could trust Tubbo for sure. Also, he just missed his friend. 

Wilbur sat down next to him, interrupting his thoughts. “Fundy said that he found a good spot for our nation. He also found a friend that would be willing to help us out and possibly join the rebellion. His name is Eret, sounds pog right?”

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. “Another member? Wil, Philza said to lay low for a bit. We already have Fundy, and I don’t trust him a whole lot. We don’t even know this Eret dude, he could turn us in!” 

Wilbur sighed, the dim light not hiding the bags under his eyes. “I suppose you’re right. I’ll talk to Fundy more about it, but I’ve met Eret before and I don’t think he means any harm. Have you written to Phil yet today?”

Tommy nodded, folding the letter in his hand. “Ran out of pigeons to carry it though. Do you think Fundy could get some more? I don’t want Phil and Techno to worry....”

“I’ll go ask him now.” Wilbur said, moving to get up when he noticed the tears in Tommys eyes. “Toms? What’s wrong?”

Tommy quickly wiped his eyes and blamed it on dust, trying to laugh it off.

“Tommy...” Wilbur sat back down, wrapping both arms around his younger brother in a hug. “You miss home don’t you?”

Tommy nodded against Wilburs jacket, closing his eyes as tears threatened to spill.

“I’m sorry, I wish we could go back and visit for a little while. I’m sure Dad and Techno miss us too. After we’ve got walls around our nation and more members to maintain it, maybe we can give them a visit.”

Tommy pulled away slowly, sadly smiling. “Yeah, I’ll...I’ll be fine. You can go if you’d like.”

Wilbur stood up to leave, heading towards the door. 

Tommy felt his heart drop. Wilbur was leaving, and Tommy would be all alone to deal with his feelings. Just like he was when Dream had captured him. Yes, every now and then Tubbo was able to sneak down into the cells. But mostly, it was just Tommy all by himself.

But Wilbur just closed the door and sat back down on the bed, getting under the covers and kicking his shoes off. 

“What?” Wilbur chuckled as Tommy stared at him in confusion. “You think I’m gonna leave my little brother all alone when he’s crying?”

Tommy smiled, kicking his shoes off as well and snuggling under the covers. He never liked to share a bed with anyone, but occasionally Wilbur was the exception. He made Tommy feel safe, and he would frequently go to the elder whenever he had a nightmare. So, he didn’t mind as Wilbur snored loudly beside him and giggled when Tommy hit him with a pillow. He didn’t mind because it felt like home. It felt almost as if nothing had changed.

And when he fell asleep not even five minutes later, Wilbur in a deep slumber beside him, neither of them heard the Walkie-Talkie emit a staticky response. 

No one heard as someone on the other end pleaded for Tommy to answer.


	2. Making the Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is upset that Tommy isn’t being more careful. Technoblade misses his brothers and receives a worrying message.

Tommy scooted as far as he could to the back of his cell, his eyes locked on the approaching figure. He couldn’t quite tell who it was since the lighting was almost nonexistent, but he was certain it wasn’t Tubbo because of the height. 

His suspicions were confirmed when a man in a mask stepped forward holding a key. “Hello, Tommy. How are you enjoying your stay?”

Tommy glared at him, wishing he was closer so he could aim a spit ball at the crack in his mask. “Fuck off, Dream.”

Dream chuckled, his mask letting no emotion escape through. “I’ve talked to your father. He’s going to give up half of Hard-Coria for me to return you safely.”

Tommys eyes widened and he clenched his fists. “He would never do that. You’re lying.”

“You’ll see for yourself when you have to live in a new castle.” Dream slid him a piece of bread, most likely stale, and then turned around and left. 

Tommy collapsed onto the hard floor, ignoring the pain in his legs as he did. Would Phil really agree to that? He knew that Phil cared about him, after all he was Tommys dad. But giving away half their kingdom for him? 

Tommy refused to believe that was true. 

Footsteps approaching startled Tommy into backing up quickly, causing him to bump his head on the wall. 

“Hey, chill Tommy. It’s me.” Tubbo said, pulling a key out of his pocket. “I’m not letting you stay here any longer.”

Tommy quickly stood up and went to the bars that separated the two friends. “You’re helping me escape? But Tubbo, you could get in a lot of trouble!”

Tubbo looked up at his friend sadly. “I overheard my dad say something, Tommy. He said...he said he was going to kill you regardless. As...as an example.”

Tommys breath hitched in his throat. So, even if dad agreed to give half of his land, Dream wouldn’t honor the agreement? He’d...he’d kill Tommy?

The cell door opened as Tubbo unlocked it, looking around quickly before taking Tommys hand. “Let’s go. I know a safe way out.”

[End memory/dream] Tommy awoke with a start, glancing around for his friend. When he was met with a sleeping Wilbur, he sighed and sat up. They weren’t in the dungeons of the Esempea Castle and they weren’t home either. 

He quietly got out of bed, careful not to disturb his brother as he silently left the room. It was very devoid of light in the ravine. Something that Tommy hated.

It reminded him too much of his cell and of the week he spent at Dreams mercy. 

Tommy didn’t tell Wilbur this though, he didn’t want to be a bother more than he already was. 

As Tommy sifted through the chests for some food, he saw the fox hybrid out of the corner of his eye. “Hey, Fundy.”

Fundy nodded back to him, handing him some chicken. “It’s uncooked but you can pop it into the furnace there.”

Tommy took the chicken and did as the fox suggested, waiting until he heard the soft ding the furnace made when it was done. 

Fundy leaned against the wall, eating some berries. “Where has Wilbur gone?” 

“He’s still sleeping.”

Fundy nodded in response, swallowing his berries. “I found a good spot for the nation. Wilbur approved it so now i’ve got Eret building some walls around it. Wanna check it out today?”

The furnace dinged and Tommy carefully took his chicken out. “Eret? Are you sure he’s trustworthy?” 

Fundy nodded, throwing the stems of the berries in the trash. “He’s always hated how King Dream rules. He knows the prince and he says even the prince is unhappy.”

Tommy glanced up at him with surprise. “He knows Tubbo?”

“Yeah, why?”

Tommy took a bite of his chicken. “Nothing. I want to meet Eret. Take me to him.”

The fox scratched his ear, glancing towards Wilburs room. “Right now? Shouldn’t we wait for Wil?”

“I’ll leave him a note explaining where we are.” He replied as he pulled out a pencil and paper and scribbled a quick note. “Done, let’s go.”

—————————————————————

Tommy hadn’t expected the sun to be so bright when he left the ravine, although he supposed he wasn’t used to it. After all, they were stuck in the dim light for a week. He was glad he was finally able to get out and breathe fresh air.

Wilbur had left a total of twice. Once to look at the land Fundy found for their nation, and second to meet Eret. He hadn’t allowed Tommy to tag along, he claimed that someone had to keep watch over the ravine while they were out.

Tommy grinned. Now the one keeping watch would be Wilbur.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Tommy spotted the huge walls that were being constructed. “Whoa, is this the nation?”

Fundy nodded and led Tommy inside. “It’s not much right now, but we’re working on it. What do you think?”

“It’s pog!” Tommy replied, his smile big. “Do we have a name for it yet?”

The person working on the walls hopped down and joined them. He had curly brown hair and sunglasses that covered his eyes. Eret?

“Wilbur suggested it’s more Hard-Corian.” The new member said, brushing the dirt off their dress. “I don’t know why, but I guess the names there sound cool.”

“What about...” Tommy paused, glancing at the nation again and biting his lip. “L’manburg?”

Fundy grinned and nodded. “I love that name!”

“What name?” A voice asked from behind them, causing Tommy to jump.

Wilbur? He was still in his clothes from last night and he looked pissed. “Tommy, what the fuck is this?”

He held out a note. “Dear Wilbur, Fundy and I are leaving for a look at the nation. Guard the ravine. Hahaha, bitch boy.”

Tommy awkwardly smiled. “I thought it was funny.”

Wilbur just glared at him. “Do you know what can happen to you out here? Someone could jump you any minute! They could snipe you with an arrow all the way over there hidden in the trees!”

Tommy huffed in response, kicking the grass in annoyance. “They could do that to all of us, you know.”

“Yeah, Wil. Do you think you might be being a bit overprotective? Tommys fine. Both me and Eret are here and we’re good fighters. He’s in no danger.” Fundy said, looking Wilbur in the eyes.

Wilbur just chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “You don’t get it. None of you get it. Tommy, you escaped the Esempea not long ago. They know your face better than all of ours, they want your life. Dream is fuming that you were able to get out. You haven’t been to town Toms, you haven’t seen the posters with your face.”

Tommys eyes widened and he looked to Fundy for verification. To his horror, Fundy just returned his gaze sadly and nodded. 

“Uh, I don’t really know all of you well,” Eret spoke up, her hands fidgeting with their dress. “But, most of the posters are gone by now. King Dream mostly wants to forget that the incident with Prince Tommy even happened. You’re right about them knowing his face, but they aren’t actively searching for him.”

Wilbur sighed and his fearsome glare was gone. Instead he hugged Tommy, pulling away after a second. “Yeah, Eret, I guess you’re right. So, what were you talking about before I arrived?”

Tommy grinned, his eyes brightening. “I’ve named the nation, Wilbur! L’manburg!”

—————————————————————

Technoblade paced his room. Last night, him and Philza waited almost four hours for the pigeon to be carrying his brothers words.

No pigeon came.

Phil immediately sent another pigeon, his eyes lined with worry. He had wanted to send guards but Techno convinced him that their pigeon might’ve gotten lost or hurt somehow. 

He hated seeing his father so uneasy, so he persuaded him to go to bed early. Techno promised him that a pigeon would arrive tomorrow, apologizing for the delay. 

Once, Techno was sure Philza was asleep, he went straight to Tommys room. 

He would never admit this, but he missed his brothers. Especially his younger brother. Ever since Tommy was captured by Dream, Techno had bonded with him a bit more. 

Tommy would every now and then come to Techno, saying how his room was too dark. How his curtain sometimes took the shape of Dream and startled him.

He knew the younger trusted Techno with this information because he had been through a similar experience. Techno was the head general of Phil’s armies, so he had seen fighting, bloodshed, and loss. 

He would sometimes have anxiety attacks when someone dropped silverware, as it sounded too much like swords. Phil offered to relieve Techno of his duties because of the triggers he obtained, but he refused. As much as the attacks bothered him, and prevented him from sleeping, he didn’t know what to do if he wasn’t fighting. He was one of their best soldiers, and he could tell Tommy admired him for this. 

When Tommy first came to him, three nights after he escaped from the Esempea, Techno immediately took the curtain down. He also removed the coat hanger, which in the dark, could be mistaken for a person. He got Tommy a nightlight, which was rarely used because the younger insisted he was a man and didn’t need it. Techno would’ve protested if the moon didn’t cast a lot of light into the room. 

After that, Tommy rarely had any problems sleeping. 

So, when they got Wilbur and Tommys first letter explaining they had found shelter inside of a ravine, Techno had been worried.

Ravines were dark even with lighting, and Tommy could no longer look out his window at the moon. He hoped that Tommy found a way to cope with the dark, but he knew his brother would just try to ignore it. To soak up all the negative feelings by himself until they forced themselves out.

A static noise interrupted his thoughts. Technoblade looked around him, unsure of where it came from. Tommy had taken his Walkie-Talkie right? 

He had, Techno remembered because Tommy had tried to talk to his friend on it before they left. 

So why was there a static noise? 

There was another noise and Techno stood up, opening drawers and closing them when he found no answers.

After a few moments, he found the source. It was under Tommys bed. 

It looked like a more beat up version of Tommys Walkie-Talkie. Since when did he have two?

Technoblade found the button to press to talk to the person on the other end. “Hello? Who is this?”

The static returned but this time, it sounded like words. “I’m...Tubbo...Who..you? Where...Tommy?”

“Tommy? He’s away at the moment. Can I take a message?”

A few seconds passed before a staticky answer was played through the broken device. “Dream...knows...where...Tommy. Please...run.”

Technoblade’s heart dropped with the Walkie-Talkie as he bolted into Phil’s room. 

His brothers were in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! i wrote this instead of doing school work,,,POG


	3. Unseen Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream hears word about Prince Tommy being in his kingdom and sends Sapnap to find him. Tommy and Fundy have a talk.

Dream paced in his throne room, every muscle in his body tense. 

George, Sapnap and Tubbo stood in front of them, Sapnap being the only one not shifting uncomfortably.

“Dream?” George asked, his voice small. “Maybe the towns person was wrong? There’s no way Tommy would set foot in Esempea again. It must be a false tip.”

Dream stopped in his tracks, his fists clenched to the point where his knuckles were white. “He’s a stupid boy. Even after the week he spent here, I wouldn’t doubt his reappearance. But,” He paused, furrowing his eyebrows. “He wouldn’t come alone. King Philza wouldn’t let him. Someone must be with him.”

“Want me to patrol the area he was spotted in?” Sapnap offered, his hand on his sword. For some reason, Tommy had pissed Sapnap off during his week in the Esempea. None of them knew what the kid had done, but he practically made enemies left and right. They weren’t surprised. 

“Yes, take your men there. Camp out there for a week and if you spot nothing unusual, return home.” Dream said, smiling slightly.

Sapnap nodded, bowed, then left the throne room.

“Uh, dad?” Tubbo whispered, his face pale.

“What?” Dream snapped, giving his son a harsh glare. 

Tubbo flinched, but spoke up. “T-Tommy didn’t do anything wrong. Why are you h-hunting him?”

Dream rolled his eyes. “Oh, Tubbo. Do you not realize that Tommy is the prince of Hard-Coria? The king, his father, is a weak man. He values his family over his kingdom. A fatal weakness, really. When we first caught Tommy, he was so close to giving us half of his land.” The masked man smiled at the memory, putting a hand on Tubbos shoulder. “If I can capture the lad again, King Philza will give me his entire kingdom. I won’t let him get out of it this time.”

George bit his lip, interjecting hesitantly. “But we have no quarrel with Hard-Coria. Your father-“

“My father was a weak man. Almost as weak as King Philza is.” Dream said harshly, taking his hand off his sons shoulder and turning to face George. “Don’t you ever bring him up again. I am not my father, and never will be. I rule my way.”

George nodded, averting his eyes. “Understood, sorry sire.”

Dream sighed, his harsh expression quickly gone. “Georgeee, don’t call me that. You know I hate it.”

George looked up, sighing as well. “Sorry, King Dream.”

“Georgeeeee!” Dream whined, causing George to burst out into laughter.

Tubbo saw his opportunity and took it, slipping out of the room quickly. Ever since his grandfather had died, things had changed for the worse. 

His father was always kind to him, and to his close friends. For some reason, he became colder when he was King. Sometimes he would scare Tubbo. The boy occasionally didn’t recognize his father in the crown.

Who was the man trying to hurt his best friend?

Dream had never been against Tubbo making friends, but Tubbo hadn’t really made a lot. When him and Tommy became friends, Dream thought Tommy was funny and always welcomed Tommy over. 

But then Dream became king.

Tommy came over, like usual, but this time Dream ordered the guards to seize him.

Tubbo wiped his eyes at the memory, hurrying to his room. He hated to relive that moment. He hated remembering the fear and confusion on Tommys face. He hated how jumpy Tommy had become after that. All because of his father.

He was not going to let that happen again. 

————————————————————————

Tommy watched as Eret built the walls with Wilbur. He had his turn an hour ago and now was on lunch break with Fundy in the caravan. 

Wilbur had built it earlier, and Tommy was very impressed with it. He didn’t know his brother was this good at building, he thought he was only good at singing. 

Fundy sat on the table across from him, munching on some carrots that Tommy had planted. “So, a prince huh? What’s it like?”

Tommy finished up his chicken, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “Mostly boring. Dad and Techno do all the important stuff. Sometimes I’m there for meetings but I usually just skip those. Dad doesn’t mind.”

Fundy nodded, swinging his legs as he ate. “Wilbur told me that Dream got you once. Is he as evil as he seems?”

Tommy was quiet for a minute, forcing himself not to relive those moments. “Yeah, he’s pretty up his own arse. Luckily I was able to escape.”

“How did you get out?”

“My friend helped me. I owe him my life.” Tommy replied, sadly smiling at the memory of Tubbo. 

“You know, Dreams hunting hybrids.” Fundy said, chewing slowly. “Says they’re dangerous, but I think it’s because of King Philza.”

Tommy looked at his friend in worry. “He’s hunting them? All of them?”

Fundy nodded, his tail twitching. “That’s the main reason I joined you guys. You’re a hybrid too right? Like your dad?”

“Yeah.” Tommy whispered, his wings aching to be let out at the mention of them. “I’m a feathered, like dad.”

“You know, you can let them out here right? No one comes around these parts.”

Tommy nodded, taking a deep breath and slowly released his wings. He always felt embarrassed letting them out in front of people, but he supposed Fundy was right. 

Phil had always told him to let his wings out frequently, but he always deemed them as uncomfortable and a bother. Techno would get on his case, tapping his back to remind him to let his wings out once a day.

Tommy was almost certain that he was a peregrine falcon. He studied the pattern on his wings and did some research. Well, he asked Wilbur and that’s what Wilbur said. 

“Wow!” Fundy said, applauding the bird hybrid as his wings stretched to their full length. “A falcon! That’s impressive, Tommy.”

Tommy turned red and his wings instinctively wrapped around him. “Shut up.”

“No, i’m not being sarcastic!” Fundy reassured him as his ears perked up. “Most bird hybrids are common birds, it’s rare to be a bird of prey.”

“Really?” Tommy asked, his wings unfolding. “Both Phil and Wilbur are birds of prey. Technoblade is a pig hybrid, which we all make fun of him for.” 

Wilbur walked into the caravan at that moment, pausing when he saw Tommys wings out. “Your wings are out.” He said, smiling slightly.

Tommy nodded, hopping off the table. “That’s true. You should let yours out too. It’s been a while since you’ve stretched them.”

Wilbur sat down next to Fundy, stealing one of his carrots. “Nah, I wouldn’t want to steal your spotlight.”

“Your wings aren’t that cool, Wil.” Tommy laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Sure....Tommys wings are soooo much better than mine.” Wilbur grinned, winking not so subtly at Fundy who laughed in response. 

——————————————————————

While the three joked around inside the caravan, a man with a bandana watched, hidden in the leaves. He didn’t recognize the person working on the wall, so he wasn’t too concerned with them.

But as soon as the three men inside the caravan walked out, he grinned. 

A fox hybrid and two princes.

One of the princes being Prince Tommy in the flesh. 

He wanted to get out his bow and aim right at the boys heart, but Dream had ordered to take the kid alive. What a bummer. 

He didn’t expect Tommy to have wings, though. He knew that King Philza had them, and Technoblade was a pig hybrid. But no one was certain if the youngest princes had gotten these traits. 

Clearly Tommy had, although he wasn’t sure about Wilbur. 

Oh, Dream would be so pleased. 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to capture all of them, so he needed to wait until Tommy was alone. 

Sapnap froze as Prince Wilbur stopped walking, turning his head to where he was hidden in the leaves. 

Tommy and the fox asked what was wrong and tried to see what he was looking at.

After what seemed like ages, Wilbur turned away, “Never mind. I thought i saw something but i guess it was just a rabbit, or maybe some pandas.”

The two gave him odd looks but didn’t question him further.

Sapnap swore under his breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he marked down the coordinates.

Wilbur had seen him.


	4. Violence is Always the Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade and Wilbur want to get back at Dream for hurting Tommy. They both have different ideas on how to do so. George talks to Sapnap about his concerns with Dream. Tommy has a panic attack and Wilbur comforts him 
> 
> -tw for this chapter! i put tws before Tommys panic attack and then after it’s over so you can skip it if it triggers you!

Technoblade watched as the pigeon carried his message to his brothers. He turned around, leaning against the door as anger flowed through him. 

Fuck, all he wanted to do was watch as Dream’s life slowly slipped from his body. Tears in his eyes as he begged Techno to have mercy. 

There was no chance he would show even a speck of hesitation as he took the masked mans life. Solely because he showed none when he had Tommy.

When Tommy came back to the castle, his injuries weren’t too serious. He had a broken nose, a couple scrapes on his arms and a bruise on his leg. 

But when Tommy opened up to him later, he told Techno that Dream had threatened to break his fingers, fed him little to nothing, and sliced a cut from his left shoulder to his right which he did while threatening him. 

The cut wasn’t as visible because it had started to heal, also because Tubbo had lended Tommy his jacket which concealed most of the blood. 

Techno was almost angry that Tommy didn’t tell them about the cut sooner, but he knew his brother had been through enough. 

So, he sat Tommy down on his bed and cleaned the wound carefully. Stopping briefly every time Tommy flinched or made a noise signaling he was in pain. It took him almost an hour just to clean it because of this, but Techno didn’t mind. After he was finished, he gently bandaged the wound.

By this time, Tommy had fallen asleep, so Techno carried him back to his room. He made sure his brother was tucked in before he left.

When he went to check on Tommy in the morning and found his bed empty, he had been alarmed. Techno quickly raced to Wilburs room to alert him of this, but when he opened the door, his worried expression went away.

Tommy was snuggled up next to Wilbur, and Wilbur had a wing thrown over Tommy almost like protection. 

Technoblade smiled and stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly. 

He would do anything to protect his brothers, even if it meant fighting a king.

———————————————————————

Sapnap returned to the castle, his hands clutched tightly around a piece of paper.

As he entered the throne room, Dream sat up, grinning. “Sap! What did you find? You’re back early.” 

Sapnap handed his friend the paper. “I have their location. They seem to be building a wall around some sort of caravan. In their ranks they have someone who wears sunglasses, a fox hybrid, and then Prince Wilbur and Prince Tommy.”

Dream nodded, looking over the paper with furrowed eyebrows. “They’re on the outskirts of the Esempea. Return there and take Prince Tommy by force. We only need him to make both King Philza and Prince Wilbur surrender.”

Sapnap nodded. “I also discovered something else, Dream. Tommy is a winged.”

Dreams eyes widened and he grinned, pulling his friend in a tight hug. “You never fail me, Sap.” He whispered in his ear as he pulled away. “What type of winged?”

“I think he’s a falcon? I didn’t get a good look but he seems to be a bird of prey.”

“Perfect. Take Tubbo with you. I want him to learn how to fight and to see who his friend truly is.” Dream said, his mask for a brief second flashing black. 

Sapnap nodded, frowning slightly as he left. For one, he never liked Tubbo and Tommys friendship. He thought Tubbo was cool and he enjoyed the kids company, but he knew that Tubbo could do better than Tommy. He also knew that it was most likely him that helped Tommy escape. But, since he was still a kid, Sapnap supposed he could let him off the hook. After all, Tubbo never failed to make him laugh and he sure wouldn’t mind spending a couple days with the boy.

Second of all, he wasn’t sure what the hell he just saw on Dreams mask. He was almost certain that it wasn’t just a trick of the light he saw. But what else could it be? 

Lost in thought, he accidentally bumped into George, causing them both to fall down. George was carrying a file, and the collision made papers go flying everywhere.

“Oh, sorry George.” Sapnap said, helping him collect his papers.

George frantically grabbed his papers off the floor, his face red. “It’s fine, Sapnap. You don’t need to help.”

Sapnap scoffed, collecting more papers. “Of course i’m going to help you, George. Why do you have so many papers, though?”

George glanced at Sapnap anxiously, reaching over and snatching the papers out of his friends hand.

But Sapnap had already seen them. “Parasites? Multiple personalities? Concussions? What the fuck?”

George collected the last of his papers, sighing. “Have you noticed anything strange about Dream lately?”

Sapnap bit his lip and shook his head. It was just the lighting, nothing important really. Just a trick of the eye. 

“Well, I have.” George said, putting his papers back in order. “Ever since his father died, it’s almost like he’s a whole new person. I feel like I don’t know him anymore, Sap.”

“He’s just stressed.” Sapnap replied, helping George up. “Being a king takes a lot of energy.”

George shook his head, handing Sapnap a paper. “I think it’s a parasite. Or a curse. I know it sounds stupid, but Dream would never hurt Tommy...in his right mind.”

Sapnap scoffed, scanning over the paper his friend gave him then returning it. “Oh come on, George. Tommy pisses everyone off, it’s not too surprising that Dream wants him dead.”

“His sons best friend?” George asked, his gaze defiant. “He would never do anything to hurt Tubbo. When Tommy was first introduced to him, he was naturally wary but then he warmed up. He treated Tommy like his own son. For fucks sake, he loved him! So why would he turn on him?”

Sapnap faltered, he hadn’t thought of it like that. 

“And have you seen the way he talks to Tubbo? Yesterday, he snapped at him! He has never done that before.” George said, his voice shaking. “Somethings wrong with him, Sap. I’m going to find it and fix it.”

Sapnap sighed. “Maybe he’s just spending too much time with General Schlatt.”

“Sap, you know somethings wrong too.” George replied, gripping the papers tighter in his hand. “When you realize I’m right, come by my room. We will talk about how to actually fix the issue instead of ignoring it.”

Sapnap watched as his friend left, a nagging thought picking at his brain. 

Maybe George was right. 

————————————————————————

It was night. Tommy hated the night. It was too dark, he couldn’t see anything except for the silhouette who he knew would hurt-

“Tommy?” The voice of Wilbur brought him back before his anxiety could grow further. 

Tommy looked up at his older brother, giving him a faint smile. “Sorry, just got lost in thought, big man.”

They were walking back to the ravine which Tommy had nicknamed Pogtopia. Eret and Fundy were behind them, talking quietly with each other. 

Wilbur had insisted they leave L’manburg earlier than intended, claiming that they all needed an early nights rest. 

But Tommy could tell something was bothering his brother. He asked him twice what was wrong, but Wilbur didn’t tell him the truth.

When they arrived at Pogtopia, Wilbur let Eret sleep in his room until they made one for him. Fundy told them he would be mining for a bit before going to bed and left with a pickaxe. 

Wilbur went to go check on their potato farm they made not just for a food source, but to remind themselves of their eldest brother, Technoblade. 

Tommy went straight to his room, placing a ridiculous amount of torches on the floor before climbing into bed.

( tw, panic attack!!)

He brought the covers over his face as his breathing quickened. He couldn’t stop the memory from being relived over and over. 

Dreams mask, blood, darkness, pain.

He couldn’t stop remembering the mans words as he dragged the knife across Tommys chest. 

“Oops, my hand slipped. That doesn’t hurt, does it?”

He couldn’t stop remembering Dreams laugh as Tommy let out a cry of pain. The man he once considered his second father figure now being the one to cause him pain. 

Tommys hands were trembling as he cried into his sheets, too afraid to open his eyes. He knew his room was lit up, but all he could see was darkness.

He felt the punch of Sapnaps fist as Tommy let out a snarky reply on the first night he was there. He felt the cold cement of the cell. The scratches burning as they were pressed against the hay bales that were his bed.

He felt the hands of Dream on his arms as he shook him. Wait, why was Dream shaking him?

Tommy flinched away from the touch, shaking his head and whimpering, “Please, Dream.”

A voice responded, but Tommy couldn’t quite make it out. He didn’t respond, the only sound being the occasional sob from Tommy.

The person didn’t touch him again for a couple minutes. Who was it? Dream, probably.

Where was he?

Tommy tried to convince his hands to let go of the sheets so he could see who was speaking to him. He finally managed to let go, the sheets falling from his face.

The brightness of the room both confused and shocked him. He...wasn’t in the dungeons?

Where the hell was he?

He glanced next to him, finding Wilbur standing by the door, not Dream.

“Tommy?” Wilbur asked, his eyes full of concern. “What happened?”

Tommy rubbed his eyes, his hands still trembling. He opened his mouth to speak, but a sob escaped instead.

Wilbur stepped forward, kneeling at the side of the bed. “Toms? What’s wrong? Can I touch you?”

Tommy barely heard him over his sobs but he nodded, his hands over his face to attempt to hide it. He didn’t know why he had to be so broken. It’s not like he was tortured in the week he was held in the Esempea. Why did it affect him so much? Why couldn’t he be normal?

Wilbur slowly reached forward and touched his brothers arm. When he didn’t flinch away, Wilbur climbed in the bed quietly, pulling Tommy close to him.

Tommy didn’t object and cried into Wilburs chest as his mind forced him to live two realities. He wanted to let go of the memories at the Esempea. But then again, he felt like he needed to be stronger. He needed to get over this.

(tw over)

Wilbur ran his hand through Tommys blond hair, tears pricking at his own eyes. He knew that Dream caused his younger brother to react like this to certain things. He just wished he knew what Dream did, and what triggered Tommy. Technoblade said that Tommy told him that the dark was a big trigger for him, but Wilbur knew that there must be more. It was light in here, as a plethora of torches had been placed. So why was Tommy panicking?

Wilbur couldn’t help but feel jealous that Tommy entrusted that information to Techno and Techno only. Phil had told him that he hadn’t told him either. But still, Tommy was comfortable being this close to Wilbur. Why didn’t he feel comfortable talking to him about what was going on in his head?

Almost half an hour later, Tommy still hadn’t said anything. He had stopped sobbing, only the occasional tear. 

Wilbur wasn’t uncomfortable, and he assumed that Tommy wasn’t either since it appeared he was asleep. 

Wilbur smiled sadly, kissing his brothers head softly. He knew that Tommy wouldn’t tell him what was going on but at least he would allow Wilbur to comfort him. 

Whenever Technoblade had attacks like these, he refused any sort of comfort until the attack was over. He’d go to his room and about an hour or two later, he would come back out. Phil would ask him if he wanted to talk about it, and he always refused. 

Wilbur sighed. He hated seeing his brothers in pain. He would get revenge on Dream, and he knew the perfect way to do that.

He smiled as he remembered spotting Sapnap in the bush earlier. He hadn’t said anything because he knew the man wasn’t planning to attack unless provoked and Wilbur wasn’t ready for an attack. None of them were, yet. 

But, Sapnap was close to Dream. And even the most heartless men would be destroyed if their best friend died.


	5. Everyones Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream struggles with himself. Tommy, Eret, Fundy and Wilbur work on the walls. Some surprise guests show up, pog.

Dream sat up in bed, sweat dripping down his neck. He felt...scared. There was no reason for him to be, did he have a nightmare? He didn’t remember having one. He just felt so...weird.

Almost as if...he wasn’t himself. 

He stood up, swaying slightly before he found his balance. He walked over to George’s room, his hands shaking. He felt bad. Like he needed to throw up but his body hadn’t thought to do that yet. His heart began to beat fast as the world turned blurry and he collapsed.

George’s door was in front of him. He was so close. All he had to do was stand up and knock. 

Get up, Dream.

‘Stay down, Dream.’

Dreams breath hitched. That wasn’t his voice. Was someone here? He glanced around, furrowing his eyebrows when he found no one.

‘It’s my turn.’

Dream crawled away from George’s door, his eyes wide and full of tears. Who was that? Why were they so loud?

‘You’re to be future king?’ The voice asked in his head. ‘What a waste.’

The strangest sensation overcame Dreams body and he screamed, tears streaming down his face. 

There was a figure standing in front of him. It just looked like darkness that formed the shape of a person. It was walking towards him.

Oh fuck, it was walking towards him.

Dream tried to crawl away but it knelt down next to him and he could see it’s orange eyes glowing in the darkness. 

“Who are you? Please, go away.” Dream whimpered, trying to escape but his back was to a wall. He prayed that George had heard his scream, but he knew his friend was a heavy sleeper.

The figure smiled, its face barely visible in the darkness. ‘I’m Nightmare.’

That was the last thing he heard before the figure got too close. 

Dream sat on his throne, his leg laid over the arm rest. Its been months since that happened. Nightmare constantly had to keep Dream out, but it wasn’t hard. No one had noticed the switch between the two. That surprised Nightmare, especially after he captured Tommy. 

Something that surprised him more was that Sapnap didn’t question him on anything, even enthusiastically agreeing. Nightmare took a liking to him, proud of Dream for bringing him in their life. 

Nightmare hadn’t always existed in Dream, only recently. He wasn’t sure who created him, or who had woken him. He knew it wasn’t Dream for sure, but he had a sneaking suspicion it might’ve been Sapnap. Most likely not, but Nightmare would be pleased if that were true. 

George and Tubbo didn’t exactly impress him, but he knew he had to keep up with the facade. He did take a liking to General Schlatt, he didn’t like him as much as Sapnap, but he wasn’t half bad. 

Nightmare wasn’t too certain of his purpose, but he quickly realized that Dream was a king. He assumed his purpose was to make the Esempea the reigning kingdom. 

He knew that the king of Hard-Coria was powerful, and so were his sons. He quickly found out that they were hybrids. Nightmare discovered that King Philza was more powerful than him. 

But there was no way he’d admit that. So he declared hybrids dangerous so they’d be brought to him. 

He had armies, yes. But it couldn’t hurt to recruit some more. Especially hybrids, he could use them to his advantage. 

And Prince Tommy really caught his interest. He liked the boys spark, his anger. And when Sapnap found out that Tommy was a hybrid, Nightmare wanted to laugh and laugh. 

It was just perfect.

The door to the throne room opened and George walked in. 

Nightmare quickly put on Dreams white mask, grateful that Dream never showed his face so he didn’t have to find a creative way to hide his orange eyes. 

At the sight of George, he could feel Dream trying to resurface. Nightmare almost laughed at that. Poor Dreamy, forced to watch as someone else, someone better took over his life. As they did what he was too afraid to do.

“Dream?” George asked, fidgeting with his fingers. 

“What?” Nightmare replied, his tone one of annoyance.

“I was wondering if Tubbo really had to accompany Sapnap? Tommys his best friend and seeing him hurt could really cause Tubbo some pain. I think it would be best if Tubbo stayed here.” 

Nightmare ran a hand through his hair, chuckling softly. “You’re so caring, George. I’m so glad you’re here.” He stood up, walking to Dreams friend, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “But you see, Tubbo is weak. He’s a loose end. If he doesn’t learn how to deal with things soon, I’ll have to send him away.”

Nightmare smiled at the horrified expression George had at his words. “It can’t be helped, George. So, hopefully, he learns from his trip with Sapnap. I trust Sap to teach him, he will be fine.”

Dream tried to get through again, Nightmares smile slipping from his face and a frown replacing it. That time he was too close to breaking through. That was unacceptable.

“George, in order to keep someone in line, you have to threaten the person they care about the most.” He tightened his grip on George’s shoulder. “Like for example, if someone wanted to keep Dream-me, in line, all they would have to do is threaten your life, Gogy.”

He grinned as he felt Dream stop trying to break through. He let go of George’s shoulder and returned to his throne. “Got that?”

George nodded, furrowing his eyebrows as he turned and left.

Nightmare slipped the mask off, his orange eyes narrowing. “You’re so weak, Dream. What a waste.”

He hopped out of his throne, walking through the halls until he found Sapnaps room and knocked. He quickly put the mask back on, almost forgetting it was off in the first place. 

A few moments later, the door opened and Sapnap answered. “Oh, hi Dream. What’s up?”

Nightmare clenched his hands. “I’m coming with you when you go get Tommy.”

“Oh,” Sapnap replied, clearly confused but not against the idea. “Why?”

“Must I have a reason?”

“I suppose not.” Sapnap shrugged, yawning. 

“See you in an hour.” Nightmare said, grinning under his mask.

This would be fun.  
———————————————————————

Tommy, Wilbur, Eret, and Fundy were outside working on the walls. It was hot out, but Eret had brought lots of refreshments.

Tommy was starting to like Eret, they never failed to make him laugh and she was really good at building. He always had the best materials, even golden apples. 

“That’s not fair, Wilbur!” Fundy whined as Wilbur flew up to the top of the wall, laughing as Fundy had to climb the ladder. 

Tommy grinned and flew up to the wall, landing next to his brother. They were almost done with the wall, they just had to work on the top section of the wall. 

“Did you get a pigeon from home yet?” Wilbur asked while Fundy and Eret were climbing the ladder.

Tommy shook his head. “They usually come around this time, so we can expect one soon.”

Wilbur nodded and knelt down to help Eret up after Fundy. “Alright guys, let’s split up to get this done sooner. Fundy and I will start left and go right, Eret and Tommy will start right and go left.” 

They all nodded, dividing up the materials and then Wilbur and Fundy left, doing their section of the wall. 

As Tommy and Eret were doing their section of the wall, they made small talk. 

Tommy didn’t know Eret that well, they had only spoken a couple times so he asked, “Who’s your favorite woman?”

Eret chuckled, placing slabs on one side of the blocks. “I don’t know, probably my mom. Maybe me.”

Tommy laughed, placing slabs on top of the blocks. “So, where you from, Eret?”

“Born in the Esempea but i’ve visited Hard-Coria a couple times. I like it better there.”

“Why?”

Eret paused before answering, the silence not uncomfortable which surprised Tommy. “I was born with an eye condition. I can’t see well, that’s why I have these glasses. I got them in Hard-Coria, because they don’t have them here. I guess, I just feel like Hard-Coria cares a lot more about it’s people than here in the Esempea.”

Tommy nodded, biting his lip. “Do you like the King here?”

Eret sighed as he continued working. “I did. The current Kings father was beneficial. Everyone thought Dream would make a great King as well. I guess they were wrong.”

Tommy agreed sadly, remembering Prince Dream. He was almost like a completely different person. 

Tommy opened his mouth to ask another question when he spotted something in the sky. 

A pigeon.

It flew down slowly, landing on the block next to Tommy. He took the letter attached to its feet, calling Wilbur over.

“Who’s that from?” Eret asking, glancing up.

“My dad and my brother.” Tommy responded as Wilbur and Fundy jogged over.

“Is that from dad and Techno?” Wilbur asked, slightly out of breath.

Tommy nodded and unraveled the note, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw how short it was. 

“Read it aloud, Toms.” Wilbur said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

“To Tommy, Wilbur and members of their nation,” Tommy read, his voice loud. “King Dream knows your location and is coming. Be prepared.” 

Wilburs eyes widened and he grabbed Tommys hand quickly, as if someone was going to take him if he didn’t. “Is that all it says?”

Tommy nodded, his face pale. “Fundy, can you write a response to this?”

Fundy nodded and grabbed a pen from his pocket, took the note and started writing.

Eret stepped forward. “What does that mean?”

“It means you’re coming with us.” A voice yelled from the ground.

Tommy looked down in fear, holding onto Wilburs hand as if he was his lifeline. 

Sapnap stood there in full diamond armour. He was accompanied by about ten men and...

Tubbo.

His best friend. He stood far behind them, his face full of fear and worry. His eyes met Tommys and he mouthed something that he couldn’t quite make out.

But the person that made his breath hitch...was Dream himself.

The mask brought back bad memories and Tommy had to convince his legs not to buckle. He couldn’t look weak. He had to be strong.

“Hey, Tommy.” Dream laughed, mockingly waving at him. “How have ya been?”

Wilbur turned to him, his eyes wide with fear. “Run, Tommy. Now!”


	6. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tries to breakthrough, and Nightmare isn’t pleased. Sapnap is hot on Tommys trail. Technoblade vs Dream (aka Nightmare) POG

Dream tried to get through again, hating to see his friends afraid of him. He didn’t know what Nightmare was or why he was even here. But he knew he was dangerous. 

The past few months had been absolute torture, not just physically, but mentally. He felt like he was trapped in a glass box, but his body didn’t follow him. He was confined inside himself, forced to watch as Nightmare destroyed his life.

Dream was close to breaking through when Nightmare hurt Tommy. He hated not being able to stop the pain Nightmare was causing in his name. 

If he could cry, he would have when he saw Tommys heartbroken eyes. That kid was like his son, and now he was afraid of him. All because of Nightmare. 

He felt Nightmare push back at him with force. He was much more powerful than Dream and constantly reminded him of that. 

Dream didn’t forget how Nightmare threatened George the other day. He knew that Nightmare wasn’t bluffing, after all George was nothing to him. 

Nightmare shot into the sky, laughing maniacally when his arrow sunk into Tommys leg after the boy took off. 

Dream pushed through again, this time he remembered everything that Nightmare did.

He hurt Tommy. He hurt Tubbo. He threatened George. He locked Dream out of his own life and slowly destroyed his reputation.

He couldn’t let Nightmare get away with that.

Nightmare stumbled, his laugh quickly gone. He dropped his bow as he tried to steady himself. 

Dream knew that Nightmare didn’t expect this kind of strength out of no where. He used this to his advantage, continuing to push through although it was painful. Almost as if he was pushing through a sea of nails.

“Dream?” Sapnap asked, momentarily distracted from the battle when he noticed his friend falling. 

Nightmare growled, grabbing his bow from the ground and loading an arrow in it. He turned around abruptly, almost falling, and pointed straight at Tubbo. “You really want to do this, Dream?” He chuckled, breathing rapidly as the arrow aligned with the boys heart. “What a waste.”

Tubbos eyes widened and he held his hands up, trembling slightly. “D-dad?”

“Whoa, Dream. What the fuck?” Sapnap yelled, stepping in front of the arrow. “Don’t fucking aim at Tubbo! What’s wrong with you?”

Nightmare glared at the man, his mask hiding his true emotions. “Step away, Sap.”

Dream pushed through again, finding an unexpected weakness in Nightmare.

He cared about Sapnap.

The demon, evil entity, whatever he was, actually cared about someone. 

He knew this was a tricky advantage, after all Sapnap was Dreams friend as well. He didn’t want to cause him pain. But would it be worth it to possibly get Nightmare out?

Nightmare stumbled on his feet, the bow lowering slightly as he tried to push the true king back. “Fuck, Sap, go away.”

Sapnap held his position, his eyes defiant. “No, Dream. I won’t let you hurt your son. That’s messed up.”

Nightmare cursed under his breath, his orange eyes flashing as he quickly sprinted in front of Sapnap, grabbing the arrow before it was able to touch Sapnap. 

He glared up at Wilbur who had a smirk on his face, a crossbow in hand. 

Nightmare broke the arrow with his hands, his legs still shaky. “Sap, get Tommy. I won’t hurt Tubbo. I-I was aiming at someone behind him.”

Sapnap gave him an odd look. “I don’t know what’s going on with you, but I’m taking Tubbo with me. I don’t trust you with him.”

“Fine, but don’t come back empty handed.” Nightmare growled, watching as his friend left with Tubbo.

He knew Dream had found his weakness, but there was no way he’d hurt his own friend in order to get Nightmare out.

Right?

———————————————————————-

Tommy flew away, the pain in his leg a dull throb. He tried not to think about it as his wings flapped. He didn’t want to leave the fight, but they all saw as the Esempea soldiers looked at Tommy and Tommy only. 

He knew Wilbur was a good fighter, not as good as Technoblade, but he could handle himself. He had never seen Fundy and Eret in action, but he just prayed that they weren’t half bad. 

He flew over the trees, the cold wind ruffling his feathers. Tommy didn’t fly often, as he didn’t even let his wings out that much. He wasn’t the best flier, but thankfully Phil had insisted he learned.

A sharp pain pierced his left wing as an arrow sank into it. Tommy glanced down in the trees, spotting Sapnap with a bow.

Tommy tried to keep flying, tried to keep in the air, but his left wing refused to flap. He couldn’t necessarily hold himself up with one wing, so he went crashing down into the forest.

Tommy wrapped his wings around him as he landed roughly on the forest floor. 

His legs ached from the fall but he forced himself to stand. 

He glanced down at the arrow in his right leg, blood dripping to his ankles. He opted to ignore it, since there was nothing he could really do about it. 

Tommy attempted to put weight on his right leg, letting out a soft whimper. At least he was able to sort of use his leg. Unlike his wing, it was practically dead weight. 

Tommy grabbed the arrow in his wing and hurriedly pulled it out, covering his mouth as he cried out in pain. 

He put his wings back, feeling the relief as he had to carry less weight. 

A twig snapped to his right and Tommy flinched, glancing around him with paranoia. 

“Aw, Tommy.” A voice came from where the twig snapped and a man in a white bandana stepped out with a bow.

Sapnap.

Tommy glared at him, wishing he had at least brought a sword or some sort of weapon. “Fuck off, Sapnap.”

Someone stepped out from behind Sapnap.

Tubbo?

Tommy took a painful step backwards, his hands holding on to a tree for support. “Tubbo?”

Tubbo didn’t answer him, he just gazed at his friend with tears in his eyes. 

Sapnap stepped closer to him, grinning as he put away his bow, pulling out his axe. “Where’d your wings go, bird boy?”

Tommy flipped him off, wincing as he shifted his leg. “Go away.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Sapnap grinned, grabbing Tommys arm harshly. “Dream wants you alive, too bad really. I wouldn’t-“

Sapnap stopped speaking, letting go of Tommy and collapsing to the floor. 

Tommy stumbled, looking down at the man in confusion then glancing up at Tubbo.

He had a branch in his hand, and he looked up at his friend in a mix of awe and horror. “Oh my god, I just did that.”

Tommy grinned. “Good job, big man!” 

Tubbo half heartedly smiled, dropping the branch and putting his arm around his friend before he could fall. “Are you okay?”

Tommy winced, biting his lip as he moved his leg slightly. “I think Dream had harming arrows. Sapnaps arrow doesn’t hurt as much.”

“Then we need to take it out, right away.” Tubbo said, gently leading Tommy into a sitting position. “I have a healing potion on me, but it will just take away the harming effect. The wound will still hurt.” 

Tommy nodded, trying not to pass out as Tubbo gently rolled up his pant leg to access the wound better. Every slight touch around the injury felt like unbearable burning. 

He had never been hit with a harming arrow before, but he knew Technoblade had. Phil wouldn’t stop fussing over his brothers wound for a whole week, insisting on checking it almost every day. 

“I’m going to pull it out now, okay?” 

Tommy groaned, closing his eyes. “Tubbo, you’re not supposed to tell me when you do it. So I don’t have-“

Tommy shrieked, a noise he wasn’t proud of, as Tubbo unexpectedly pulled the arrow out.

“Tubbo!” He yelled, pain coursing through his leg.

“Sorry,” Tubbo said, grinning sheepishly as he handed his friend the healing potion. 

Tommy drank it quickly, ignoring the foul taste and he handed the empty bottle back. Almost immediately, the unbearable pain lessened. Now instead of burning, it was just slightly warm. “Thanks, Tubbo.”

Tubbo smiled up at his friend sadly. “No problem, Toms. I...I was really worried about you. Dads gone completely insane.” The brunette sighed, his eyes shadowed. “Just a minute ago, he aimed an arrow at me. He probably would have fired if Sapnap didn’t step in between us.”

“He did fucking what?” Tommy snapped, sitting up quickly. “What the fuck happened to Dream?”

“I don’t know. But, i have a theory, Toms.” Tubbo said, scooting closer to his friend. “I don’t think it’s Dream. What if he has like a doppelgänger? Or a twin we didn’t know about?”

Tommy sighed, standing up shakily with Tubbos help. “I don’t know, but we have to get back to Wil. I can’t let him get hurt.”

Tubbo nodded, glancing up. “We’re pretty far away. We should probably fly.”

“Fly?” Tommy scoffed, shaking his head. “My wing is injured, that’s why I fell. I can’t fly, much less carry you.”

Tubbo thought about this for a minute. “What if I carried you?”

Tommy opened his mouth to answer but Tubbo released his wings, startling his friend.

“You’re a winged too?”

Tubbo nodded proudly, grinning. “Yup! I’m not a feathered, i think my wings are like bees wings?”

“That’s pog!” Tommy responded, frowning slightly. “Are you sure you can carry me? I mean, I’m a tall man and...you’re you.”

Tubbo rolled his eyes and swiftly picked Tommy up, ascending into the air with no struggle.

“What the fuck? Tubbo, put me down!” Tommy whined, trying to get out of his friends grasp. “This is embarrassing.”

Tubbo laughed, only holding onto Tommy tighter as he approached the wall. “It’s only a short flight. No one will see, Toms, don’t worry.”

Tommy wrapped his arms around Tubbos neck, glancing at the ground. He supposed he could let his friend carry him...just this once. “If anyone asks,” He said, his voice quiet. “I was the one to carry us both here.”

————————————————————————

Technoblade held the horses reins tightly, the wind whipping through his long pink hair. 

He had told Phil he was going hunting. That was a complete lie. 

As much as he trusted his brothers, he didn’t think they would be able to beat Dream by themselves. That’s why Techno left early that morning to ride to his brothers nation. 

He was almost there, he estimated that it would take him about five minutes to arrive. He wasn’t sure exactly where it was, but from his brothers letters, he knew it was by a ravine and it had big walls. 

Technoblade gritted his teeth, urging his horse on. Sometimes he wished he had wings like his brothers so he could easily get from one place to another. Being a pig hybrid was cool, he supposed but he had to take the old fashioned way of travel. Which he found annoying, especially when he’s in a hurry.

His sword bounced against his boot as the horse leaped over a fallen tree. Technoblade had brought his best weapon, his most powerful one.

Orphan obliterater. 

He couldn’t wait to watch as he sunk the sword into Dreams heart. One might say, he was even excited for that moment. 

He spotted the black and yellow walls of the nation and almost immediately saw a fox hybrid fighting a man in iron armour. 

Tommy had mentioned a fox hybrid in his letters, he recalled. The fox must be on their side. 

He then spotted a man in sunglasses sinking an axe into an Esempea soldier.

Tommy had mentioned this man too. 

Technoblade rode into the nation, dismounting his horse and wielding his sword. 

He glanced around, sighing in relief when he saw Wilbur battling a man next to the fox. 

But, where was Tommy?

Technoblade growled as he spotted Dream, who was aiming a bow at Wilburs heart.

He quickly burst into action, rushing Dream before he had time to react. His arrow flew west, missing Wilbur by a lot.

Dream fell the ground as Techno tackled him, quickly getting back onto his feet.

“Hello, Dream.” Technoblade said, grinning under his mask. His hands gripped his netherite sword tightly. “Your life was over as soon as you laid a finger on Tommy.”

Dream held his diamond axe out, equipping a shield. “It was worth it.” He chuckled, breathing hard. 

Technoblade growled, rage building up when he couldn’t see the mans true emotions. He stepped forward, swinging his sword at Dream who dodged at the last second. Dream had attempted to hit Techno with his axe, but his continuous motions made him miss. Techno kept attacking, making the masked man take defensive. 

Dream backed up as he swung his sword again, the blade coming right for his heart. In a flash, he held up his shield, blocking the attack at the last second.

Techno let out a grunt of displeasure, bringing his sword back just as Dream raised his axe. 

Dreams axe came down, not on Techno, but his sword, causing the weapon to go flying to the ground. 

Techno glared at the masked man, kicking his sword into the air and sweeping his feet, sending Dream to the forest floor. 

Dream hissed at the impact. Techno wasn’t sure if it was anger or pain but it didn’t matter to him. He caught his sword, oscillating the weapon at Dream who quickly did a backflip to avoid collision.

Technoblade scoffed, stepping closer to him as Dream stood up. 

Show off.

In his peripheral vision, he spotted a fishing rod next to the lake. Wilbur had taught him this trick once when he was bored. He figured it couldn’t hurt to try.

He swiftly grabbed the fishing pole, extending the line and praying that it worked. Thankfully, he felt the line catch and he pulled with all his strength. He was sure it looked incredibly stupid as he was literally fishing Dream, but whatever worked, right?

Dream was thrown into the air by his fishing line, dropping his shield in shock.

Technoblade threw his cape behind him, his eyes focused on his target as he held his sword at the ready.

In midair, Dream cut the line with his axe, now heading straight towards the Prince with an axe aimed at his head.

Technoblade wasted no time kicking his shield up, equipping it as it sailed towards him. He planted his feet steadily as his enemy rushed him.

Dream lodged the axe in Technos shield, falling backwards from the impact and managing to take his axe with him.

Technoblade stumbled backwards, gripping his sword with both hands as Dream stood up, grinning. “Is that all you’ve got?”

Techno glared, picking up momentum as he ran towards him, jumping at the last second so he had the advantage. 

Dream held his shield out in one hand and his axe in another, clearly wanting to sneak a hit in even though he knew he had to be on the defensive. 

As Technoblade was about to land a good strike on the masked man, Dream dropped his sword and pulled out his crossbow, the arrow zipping through the air and sinking in Technos shoulder. 

Fuck. Harming arrows. 

He forced himself to ignore the pain, instead focusing all his energy on rage. He swung his sword over his shoulder, clenching his teeth as he attacked.

Dream wasn’t able to dodge in time, well not enough. He tried to roll out of the way but Techno got his side, causing his green hoodie to stain red.

Dream grunted and got back up, his shield out as Techno switched to a bow, blocking the arrow just in time. 

Dream changed to his axe, grinning at the frown he could make out on his opponents face. 

Techno got his sword out, deciding to go offensive instead of the safe option. 

Dream swung yet again, he would’ve got the pink haired mans neck if he didn’t duck, instead chopping his hair and causing his crown to fall off his head.

Techno attacked at the same time, his sword piercing through Dreams mask and slicing it in half. He attempted to hit him again, but Dream did another backflip, making Techno angrier. 

Dream frantically loaded his crossbow, firing at Technos hand which caused him to drop his sword. He then went on offense, slamming his axe into the ground and missing his target.

Technoblade took this as an opportunity to grab the axe from Dreams hands and kick the masked man to the ground.

Techno aimed the blade at Dreams throat, about to finish him off when he noticed the mans eyes.

They were orange.

That was the sign of a demon inhabiting someone’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw yes, the duel between Techno and Dream was based off the SAD-ist animation, if you haven’t watched it yet go check it out! It’s pretty pog!!


	7. The Final Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George does some research on what could be causing Dream to be acting strange. Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy and Eret fight off the soldiers Dream brought. George arrives at the battle scene.
> 
> -tw!!! There is a death in this chapter, pretty sad so I will put a tw before and after like i did with the panic attack before. ily!!

George flipped through the pages of Bads book, looking for a possible solution. His friend had left ever since Dream had become king, moving to Idyeota, where his best friend Skeppy lived. 

Idyeota wasn’t well known, it was a small country in between both Esempea and Hard-Coria. Both nations never threatened it, but when Dream became king and started attacking Hard-Coria, Bad was worried for his friends safety. 

So Bads room remained empty, his books neatly placed in his bookshelves. Although this was helpful, George would much rather talk to his friend about it. He knew Bad would believe him and have just the right thing for his problem.

He was a medic entrusted by the king himself, as Dream had also been his friend. 

Before he became king.

George flipped through the book quickly, pausing when he noticed something on a page and went back to it.

Dreamons, or more commonly known as Demons. 

They are said to inhabit bodies and force the soul into the deepest corner of their mind, taking full control. It is extremely difficult for the soul to push through even with the proper motivation. It’s not recommended that the soul do this, as the Dreamon can tear the soul in half if this action is performed. However, if the soul does perform this act, it can weaken the Dreamon, allowing others to effectively-  
[Please turn to the next page to continue reading]

George’s eyes widened and his hand flew to his mouth. A dreamon? That’s what happened to his friend. It all fit perfectly, explained everything with ease. 

He flipped to the next page only to find it...torn out. He cursed under his breath, of course the Dreamon couldn’t make it easy for him.

George flipped to the page after. 

Now that you know how to effectively remove a Dreamon from someone, here are some useful facts and tips.

-Call the Dreamon by it’s actual name, not the name of the soul, to get it agitated.

-Dreamons are capable of caring, and even though it’s rare, they can imprint on someone. Sometimes without even realizing. Every creature needs a weakness, and whoever they imprinted on, is theirs. Injuring that person will lessen the Dreamons strength.

-It’s possible to tell whether someone is inhabited by a Dreamon if their eyes are glowing an unnatural color. The most powerful Dreamons will have orange eyes. The second most powerful is white, and the third is black. They usually try to hide this though, with contacts, masks or glasses. 

George sighed as the information on Dreamons came to an end. He had no idea what the Dreams name was, who it imprinted on, or even if it’s eyes were orange. 

He ripped the two pages out of the book, silently apologizing to Bad and then stood up. 

He knew where the Dreamon was.

He was going to get his friend back.

————————————————————————

Tubbo landed on the wall, setting Tommy down and putting his wings back in. “Are you alright?”

Tommy nodded, standing up much easier. “Thanks for that healing potion, it really made a difference.”

Instead of answering, Tubbo pulled Tommy to the ground, a sword where the taller boy once was. 

The soldier who owned the sword, pointed it at them, his eyes cold. “Surrender and I won’t hurt you.”

Tubbo stood up, the solider paying him no attention since he was the Prince of the Esempea. He kicked the man in the stomach, sending him falling off the wall. He grabbed his sword before it could fall, handing it to Tommy after helping him up. “You know how to fight better than I do.”

Tommy took the sword, his eyes searching for enemies. “I know you’re just giving me the sword because you want me to have my moment.” He gave his friend a grateful smile. “Thanks, Tubbo.”

He then stood in front of Tubbo, using the sword to block the attack that a soldier had tried to catch him off guard with. Before the man could recover, Tommy kicked him off the wall.

He looked down at the two people that were shoved off, sighing in relief when both of them were merely unconscious. 

Fundy joined them, glancing at Tubbo strangely, but reading Tommys body language, he knew the Prince was good. “There’s not many of them, but they’re good fighters. I’ve only managed to get one so far, Wilbur had to rescue me from another. He’s still fighting that one right now. But, you kicked two of them off? Pog, Tommy!” 

Tommy grinned and he put an arm around Tubbo. “I only got one of them and Tubbo here got the other!”

Fundy nodded, shaking the brunettes hand in congratulations. 

A couple moments later, Wilbur joined them, out of breath. “I got two of them. How many are left?” 

“About five then.” Fundy replied, his tail twitching.

Wilbur noticed Tommy and his eyes filled with a mix of relief, worry and anger. “Tommy!” He gave his brother a quick hug, looking him over for any injuries. “Are you hurt? Why did you come back?”

“Just my leg really.” Tommy replied as Wilbur quickly turned his attention to his brothers wound. “And I came back to make sure you were safe. I couldn’t leave you.”

Wilbur sighed, ripping off a section of his jacket and tying it around Tommys wound. “That should stop the bleeding a bit, and I was fine, Toms. I have both Fundy and Eret to help me. I’m glad Tubbo was there for you, though. He’s a good lad.”

Tubbo smiled at the compliment. “Thanks, and um, Sapnap got Tommy in the wing. His left one I think.”

Tommy groaned, pain pricking in his back at the mention. “Tubbo, now Wilburs gonna be unnecessarily worried and shit!”

Wilbur frowned, silently thanking Tubbo for telling him before he turned to Tommy. “After this battle is over and we’re in a safe spot, I am taking a look at it. Wing injuries are serious, Toms. They can cause you to lose complete feeling in your wing even with just the smallest injuries. That’s why I wanted you to run, not fly.”

The younger prince rolled his eyes. “Well, you should have specified.” 

“I literally said to run, Tommy.”

“Wasn’t specific enough!”

As the two bickered, Fundy spotted four guards climbing the ladder, each carrying iron swords and one carrying a diamond one. “Uh, guys? We’ve got trouble.”

Tommy turned to where Fundy was pointing, his grip on his own sword getting tighter as he found the threat. “Can we take them on our own?”

Fundy clenched his teeth, handing Tubbo his sword and getting out his axe. “We might.”

The fox spotted a familiar figure walking to them, blood on their sword. 

Eret.

Fundy sighed in relief and waved his friend over. With the addition of Eret, there’s no doubt they could defeat the soldiers. It would almost be too easy. “Eret! Over here!”

Eret approached them, reaching them just as the soldiers climbed up the ladder behind him.

“Watch out, behind you!” Tommy called out.

Eret didn’t look behind him, his focus only on his friends in front of him. And strangely, the soldiers didn’t attack him. Maybe they were only going for Tommy and Wilbur? 

But that didn’t make sense, they had attacked everyone when they first stormed in. 

Eret slowly walked towards them, a smile on his face as he took his sunglasses off. 

His eyes....were white.

“Down with the revolution, boys.” Eret said, pointing his bloodied sword at them. “It was never meant to be.”

“A traitor...” Wilbur whispered, his eyes shining with anger as he gazed at his former friend. “Eret, how could you?”

Tommy stepped forward, pushing in front of the fox who was stood still in shock. His eyes were full of anger and hurt. “Eret, I mean this in the nicest way possible. You fucked up.”

Eret only chuckled, aiming the sword at Tommys throat. “Farewell, gentlemen.”

Before he could deal the fatal blow, Fundy pulled him back, watching as his friends sword swiped air that would have been Tommys throat.

The fox had tears in his eyes as he fought Eret, his hands shaking while he pointed his axe at him. “Eret, why?”

The white eyed man didn’t respond, only brought his sword forward, nicking Fundy ear.

Fundy forced himself to believe that this wasn’t his friend, it was just some soldier. Someone random he didn’t know. He swung his axe with all his might, but Eret blocked with their shield. 

Fundy attempted to hit them again, but Eret blocked once again, this time giving the fox no time to recover as she brandished the weapon, slicing Fundys side.

He let out a yelp, his hand immediately going to the wound. It was nothing fatal, it just hurt like hell. He glanced at Tommy, Wilbur and Tubbo. They had managed to take out one of the guards, not the one with the diamond sword though. Tommy was currently fighting that one while Tubbo and Wilbur were back to back fighting. Wilbur shoved his soldier off the wall and then helped Tubbo fight. 

Eret took advantage of the fact that the fox was distracted and kicked him to the floor, grabbing his sword before Fundy could get to it. Then aiming the sword at his neck. “Any last words?”

Fundy held his hands up, his eyes full of tears. “Eret, please. We’ve been friends for almost two years now. Don’t-please don’t do it.”

Eret laughed again, bringing the weapon even closer to his neck. “Boo hoo, cracker.” He chuckled at his own joke. “Nightmare taught me that one.”

Then, the white eyed man quickly put a hand over their mouth, glancing around nervously. “You didn’t hear that. Now, it’s time for you to die.”

Fundy closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain that was about to be dealt by his best friend. The person he would talk to at three in the morning, the person he entrusted his darkest secrets with, and the person would reassure him that he wasn’t a monster because he was a hybrid. 

The fox waited as the only person he truly cared about was about to kill him. 

But nothing came.

He hesitantly opened his eyes, a gasp coming out of his mouth when he saw the gruesome sight. 

(TW!! death scene)

Eret had a sword in his chest. Not just any sword, but their own. She had stabbed herself.

Fundy leaped up and caught his friend before they could fall, gently placing her head on his lap. “Eret? Eret, why-why did you do that?”

Erets eyes were no longer white, but hazel, how they should be. 

Fundy frantically grabbed his friends glasses, unsure why he felt such a pressing urge to get them for his friend, but he did anyways, placing them on Erets face. 

Eret coughed, his hand reaching for Fundys and holding it tightly. “I’m-I’m sorry.”

Fundy felt the tears trickling down his face, but he didn’t care. He just held his friends hand. “It’s okay, really. Please,” He sobbed, trying to get his words out. “Please, stay.”

Eret coughed again, this time blood seeping out of his mouth and down his chin. “I...fought him off.”

“Who?” Fundy whispered, a tear landing on Erets forehead. 

“The demon.” His friend replied, their voice hoarse. “He...betrayed...you. I...would never.”

The white eyes. That wasn’t Eret who he was fighting after all, it was a demon inhabiting his body. Fundy held on to his friend tightly. “You did such a good job, Eret.”

Eret smiled, his grip on the fox’s hand loosening. “I...tried...so...hard...to get...him out.”

“You got him, man. You got him.” Fundy whispered, letting out a loud sob when Erets hand let go of his and fell to his side.

TW over! (btw ppl who skipped Eret unfortunately died after preventing the demon inside him from killing Fundy)

————————————————————————

Technoblade breathed heavily, the arrow of harming starting to get to him. He knew he needed a potion of healing soon, or he would pass out. He brought some, but there were in the satchel that was attached to his horse. He wouldn’t be able to make it over there without Dream, or the demon inhabiting Dream, escaping. 

So he focused on the masked man, keeping the blade at his throat. “Who are you?”

Dream smiled, his orange eyes glowing brightly in the sunset lighting. “Not of importance. Now, are you gonna kill me or not?”

Techno took another strained breath, struggling to hold up the axe. “Get out of...Dream.”

Dream stood up, no longer worried for his life as he saw the condition the pink haired man was in. “No.” He grabbed the axe by the blade, flipping it in the air and catching it with his right hand. 

“Show off.” Technoblade whispered before he collapsed, Dreams axe at his throat. 

He tried to stay awake, but the potion of harming was becoming unbearable. He glanced up at the wall, seeing Tommy finishing off the last soldier before his eyes met Technos.

His younger brother let out a yell of alarm, climbing down the ladder quickly, Wilbur and Tubbo close behind him. 

It didn’t take long for his brother to reach them and Tommy pointed his sword at Dream, his eyes narrowed. “Put t-the blade-blade down.” 

Dream chuckled, turning so now the weapon was aimed at Tommys throat. “What’d you say, Toms? Speak up.”

Wilbur stepped in front of his younger brother. “Don’t you even fucking look at Tommy.”

Technoblade coughed, attempting to sit up but wincing as a flare of pain ripped through his chest. He glanced down at the arrow in his shoulder, wrenching it out with a yelp.

Tubbo quickly noticed this, kneeling down next to the other prince. “Potion of harming?”

Techno nodded, resting his head against the ground and whispering, “I have...healing...on horse.”

Tubbo glanced over at the elders horse grazing a couple meters from them. He quickly stood up, thankful that Dream was preoccupied as he reached the horse. He grabbed two healing potions from the satchel, unsure if Techno would need more because of the extent of his injury.

He hurried back, gently propping Techno up, noticing when the pig hybrid held back a whimper. He tilted the healing potion to Technos lips, waiting until he finished drinking it before pulling it away. “Do you need another?”

Techno swallowed, frowning at the foul taste, just like Tommy had. “Yeah, probably.”

Tubbo gave him the second healing potion, glancing up at his best friend. 

Tommy was engaged in a fight with Dream, Wilbur trying his best to back him up.

Dream was mainly on offensive as he tried to get a hit on either of them. He had good skill, but was nearly evenly matched against the two princes. 

None of them talked, Tubbo could tell Tommy was getting more and more uneasy as the sun disappeared and night approached. 

Wilbur noticed this too and started attacking Dream more, letting Tommy do less work. 

Tubbo turned back to Technoblade who had surprisingly sat up. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Techno whispered, his eyes locked on the battle. He handed the younger prince his crossbow, picking up his sword from the ground. “Stay back and shoot if you have the chance.”

Techno stood up, joining the fight.

Tubbo hid on one side of the caravan, as he didn’t like feeling exposed. He was shocked that Dream managed to hold up against all three of them, but he could tell that he was falling behind. 

A flash of blue caught his eye as he spotted someone in diamond armour slip past him. 

Sapnap. 

“Watch out!” Tubbo cried, as the man with the bandana attacked Technoblade from behind while the pink haired man was about to do the same thing to Dream. 

Because of Tubbos warning, Techno was able to dodge, catching himself as he stumbled.

Sapnap glared at the Prince, pulling his axe out. “It’s not fair to attack someone from behind.”

Techno laughed, blocking as Sapnap attacked again. “You literally just tried to do the same thing.” 

Sapnap cracked a grin, brandishing his weapon. “True.”

Fundy watched from above, his eyes red from crying. He still held Erets dead body in his arms. He couldn’t bear to move them. He couldn’t accept that they were dead.

It was two against three down there, not counting Tubbo. They surely could handle it, he didn’t need to move right?

The fox couldn’t anyways. All he wanted to do was stay with Eret, hoping that her hand would twitch or their chest would rise. 

Deep down, he knew it wouldn’t happen, but if he left, he could miss it. 

Fundy tilted his head up to the stars. “Look, Eret.” He whispered, his voice cracking. “Look how beautiful.”

————————————————————————

George rode through the forest, glad that his horse was fast. 

He was almost to where Dream was. He wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do when he reached his friend. He had information, which was better than nothing, but he wished he knew how to get the Dreamon out.

He glanced down at his notes, struggling to read them in the darkness. He was almost there, he was fairly certain. George didn’t know what the base looked like, but it didn’t matter as long as he had the coordinates.

He spotted tall dark walls and turned his horse in that direction. No one really came this deep into the outskirts of the Esempea, so he assumed it was where Dream was.

Not long after he turned his horse in the direction of the walls, he heard swords clanging and angry voices.

He was in the right place.

George got off his horse right outside the walls, stuffing his papers in his pockets and grabbing his sword. 

He peeked behind the walls, quickly finding Sapnap in diamond armour fighting Technoblade.

Prince Technoblade? He wasn’t supposed to be here.

Behind them, Dream stood facing away from him, fighting mostly Wilbur as Tommy didn’t look the best but still tried to help. 

George took a deep breath, spotting a ladder next to him leading up the wall. 

He furrowed his eyebrows. It would give him an advantage to be on higher ground and it would give him more time to strategize on what to do. 

George climbed the ladder, keeping low as he got to the top. He caught sight of two figures slumped against the wall ahead of him. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, recognizing one of them as someone that had met with Dream a couple times this week. 

He pulled a healing potion out of his pocket and slowly made his way to the figures.

When he reached them, he found that one of them was a fox hybrid and the other was...

Eret, that was their name. Dream met with him a couple times.

“I have a healing potion,” George whispered, handing it to the fox. “How injured is he?”

The fox turned towards him, his eyes red and full of tears. “He....he didn’t make it.”

George’s hopeful expression left his face. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

The fox sighed, glancing down at his friend. “He was possessed by a demon, I think. When...when the demon was about to kill me, he stabbed himself.”

“A demon?” George asked and the fox nodded. “Did he say anything unusual?”

The fox sighed, handing the potion back to George. “Yeah, he said something about a nightmare, I’m pretty sure. Here’s your potion back.”

“Thanks, I’m George, by the way.”

“Fundy.”

George nodded, putting the potion back in his pocket. “Something about a nightmare? Do you remember exactly what he said?”

“Um,” Fundy furrowed his eyebrows, scratching his ears. “He said that...a nightmare taught him something?”

George sat up, a smile on his face. Oh, it made so much sense it was almost funny. “Dream. Nightmare. Oh, my god.”

Fundy looked at him in confusion as George stood up, looking down at the battle commencing. 

“Hey, Nightmare!” He shouted, grinning when Dreams head snapped up at him, his face contorted in anger. 

“What did you just say?” 

George chuckled, cupping his hands around his mouth. “I said, oh Nightmare, come get me!”


	8. Manhunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare hunts George. Technoblade fights/talks to Sapnap. Tommy has a brief panic attack and Wilbur and Tubbo help him!
> 
> -TW panic attack in this chapter!! i’ll put a tw before and after!

Nightmare had never felt such anger course through his borrowed veins before. Granted, he hadn’t existed for very long, but in the short time he did, he was angry a lot. He had to learn to tone it down because he could tell Dream used to be patient and slow to anger.

He hated the fact that he had to pretend to be kind, almost gagging when he had to joke around with George the other day. 

But when George called him by his entity name, he couldn’t control himself. Deep down, Nightmare knew it was pointless hunting George, as his target was Tommy. 

He felt feral...and out of control for the first time in his existence.

Nightmare didn’t want to leave Sapnap either, he knew that Wilbur and Tommy would team with Technoblade if he did. There was no way Sap would be able to hold his own against three. 

But....George had insulted him.

He wasn’t sure how calling him by his entity name was an insult, but he was fuming. 

Nightmare growled, abandoning the fight in a flash and scaling the wall with ease.

He could tell George didn’t expect this, as his eyes widened and he jumped off, placing water below his feet at the last second.

This trick was recent, some guards at the castle had discovered it and told him. Most of them were terrified of being the center of Nightmares attention, but one general didn’t seem to care.

Nightmare leaped off the wall after his target, only briefly wincing before resuming his hunt.

George would be easy to spot. All he had to look for was a glint of blue in the green forest, unlike himself. He knew that because of Dreams favorite color, he would blend in better.

“Oh, George.” He whispered, his eyes searching for any unusual movements. “Come out to play.” 

A twig snapped to his right and Nightmare turned, grinning when he spotted a flash of blue. “Georgeee.”

He slowly crept in that direction, knowing he could easily kill the target with one hit. 

Dream obviously knew this too and he stirred uneasily, but not trying to break through.

He must’ve tried too much. Nightmare wasn’t sure if everything but he knew every time Dream tried to get out, he got weaker and weaker until he couldn’t even try to escape anymore. 

Nightmare rounded the tree and immediately attacked, stumbling when he struck the air.

George had been here, but he most likely made his escape before the demon was able to catch up to him.

Nightmare grinned, his heart beating at the excitement of the hunt. 

He plucked a leaf off the tree, letting it fall with the wind that was moving in his favor. 

The demon quietly moved forward, closing his eyes and attempting to enhance his hearing.

When he heard nothing, he searched around the trees, certain that George hadn’t gotten too far. 

That’s when a branch snapped.

Above him.

Nightmare grinned, slowly looking up and laughing when he found George holding onto the tree. 

“Oh, Georgeee.” He whispered, standing at the base of the tree.

George glanced down at him with fear, trying to shift to another branch, but instead having it snap beneath his feet. 

Nightmare only had mere seconds to react before his prey fell out of the tree and landed directly in his arms. 

George screeched in shock and pushed at the demon, trying but failing to get out of his arms.   
“Let me go! Dream!”

Nightmare only laughed again, tightening his grip on his target. “Well, that was easy.”

————————————————————————

Technoblade didn’t miss it when the demon hesitated hunting the blue man. He knew demons were physically unable to concentrate on anything else if someone spoke their entity name, but this one...

Had glanced at Sapnap. 

The pink haired man suppressed a smile as he fought the man. “Was that your buddy Dream went after?”

Sapnap faltered, almost not blocking Techno’s attack on time. “Yeah.”

Technoblade made his was slowly over during the fight. Every block the man wearing the bandana made, he came closer, until he was backed against the wall. 

Sapnap attempted to surprise the Prince with a knife throw, but it was quickly deflected by the hilt of his weapon almost stabbing his hand. 

Technoblade kicked his enemy down, pointing the blade of his sword at Sapnaps throat. “That demon cares for you.”

“What?” Sapnap responded, breathing heavily.

They both turned their heads when a scream came from the woods where both Dream and the man in blue ran off to. 

“You care about the blue man?” Techno asked, keeping his blade at the mans throat.

He nodded, his eyes fearful. “G-George said something was wrong with Dream. I didn’t believe him.” Sapnap paused, a tear trailing down his cheek. “Theres something wrong with him, isn’t there?”

Technoblade nodded, his shortened hair gusting in his face. “There’s a demon in him. Probably has been since Tommy was captured.”

He sighed, withdrawing his weapon and extending his hand, helping Sapnap up. “I could’ve killed him. I wanted to kill him for what he did to my brother, but Dream didn’t do that. The demon did.”

Sapnap furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes glancing at Tubbo, then back at the pink haired prince. “So, it wasn’t Dream who threatened Tubbo?”

“Yeah,” Techno said, placing an ender chest down and opening it. “Most likely Dream was trying to push through and the demon threatened someone he loved to keep him in check.”

“I don’t think he ever threatened me.”

Technoblade closed his ender chest, quickly mining it with a silk touch pick. “That’s because he most likely imprinted on you. In other words, you’re the demons only weakness.”

The pig hybrid ignored the look of shock on Sapnaps face and handed him some potions. “The only way to extract a demon is to get its host weak. We need to get Dream to the brink of death then resuscitate him.”

Sapnap hesitantly took the potions, his eyes widening when he recognized them. “Potions of harming? Prince, that could kill Dream.”

“That’s the point.” Technoblade said, his voice completely monotone. “Don’t worry, I also have a lot of potions of healing.” 

Sapnap shook his head, narrowing his eyes. “I can’t do this. I-I can’t hurt Dream.”

The pig hybrid gave him a strange look, but took the potions back. “Well, I suppose there is another way to get the demon out...”

Sapnaps eyes brightened. “What is it?”

Technoblade took the lid off one of the harming potion, grinning. “I could splash you with this. That would have the same effect as almost killing Dream. So....which one?”

————————————————————————

-TW!! brief panic attack

Tommy fell to his knees, the darkness becoming unbearable. It didn’t help that Dream was here in person too. And had spoke to him, had fought him.

“Toms?” Wilbur asked, kneeling next to his brother with Tubbo. “What’s wrong?”

Tommys hands shook and he scanned the area around them in fear. “Is-Is D-D-Dream g-gone?”

“Yes,” Tubbo replied, his own hands trembling at the sight of his friend in trouble. “Tommy, are you okay?”

Tommy placed his hands on the ground to prevent them from shaking and to keep himself from falling over. He felt tears running down his cheeks and he felt worse.

If it weren’t for George, Tommy knew he wouldn’t have been able to fight anymore. He knew that Wilbur wouldn’t be able to keep Dream at bay.

He could’ve cost his brother his life.

All because he was afraid of someone in a mask. 

Tubbos, his best friends father for fucks sake.

Tommy hated that he couldn’t let it go. He hated that he saw Dream every time it was dark. He hated that stupid white smiley mask. 

Dream didn’t even have his mask on, which surprised him, but Tommy knew it was him because of his voice.

A hand touched his and Tommy flinched away violently. 

“Tommy, it’s me.” A familiar voice said. “Tubbo.”

Tommy blinked, the blurry world coming into focus again. Wilbur and Tubbo were sat in front of him, their worried faces matching each other. To his left, Technoblade had a sword pointed at Sapnaps neck. Fundy was climbing down the ladder slowly, a bunch of guards bodies at the bottom.

Dream wasn’t anywhere around. 

Tommy visibly relaxed, his breathing rapid.

Wilbur noticed this. “Toms, can I touch you?”

The younger nodded, still slightly flinching when his brother took his hand. “Breathe with me, Tommy. In and out.”

Tommy closed his eyes and forced himself to listen to Wilburs words, all the other negative thoughts slipping away.

In and out.

-TW over!

After a minute, Tommy opened his eyes. He scrambled over to Wilbur, hugging him tightly.

Wilbur returned the hug, placing a kiss on the top of his head. “I love you, Toms.”

He glanced over at Tubbo, who was sitting next to him with worry still in his eyes. “C’mon, Tubbo. Group hug.”

Tubbo smiled, joining the hug and smiling wider when he felt Tommys arm around his back.

————————————————————————

“Are-Are those the only options?” Sapnap asked, his voice cracking. 

Techno nodded, still pointing the open potion of harming at him. “It won’t kill you.”

“I-I know that.” He whispered, fidgeting with his hands. “Are you s-sure that it will weaken the demon?”

Technoblade nodded again, pulling his sword out. “Decide now, or I’m just going to go and find Dream. In all fairness, he’s probably killed your friend or is close to it.”

That seemed to really sway Sapnap and he stood tall, his hands clenched. “I-okay. Do it.”

The Prince grinned, putting his sword back and splashing the potion. He made sure to take a few steps backwards before he did, of course.

The pig hybrid couldn’t help the smile that refused to leave his face as he watched the man in front of him writhe in pain. From his doing. He knew it was to help Dream get out, to prevent the man in blue from dying. And most importantly to save his brothers. 

But it wasn’t bad if he enjoyed this moment...right? He knew he shouldn’t, after all this man was on his side, at the moment. Nevertheless, Techno didn’t feel any sympathy. If anything, he felt increasingly apathetic. 

He supposed it was alright that he did, after all he was almost certain Sapnap had hurt Tommy. 

Techno knew that wasn’t the reason he didn’t care, though. 

He knew he was most likely a sadist, but he never felt these feelings when his family was in peril. When Tommy told him what Dream, what the demon had done, he only felt blinded rage. He had wanted to injure Dream until the man was begging for mercy at his feet. 

He had never told anyone about this, especially not Phil, because he knew it was a strange problem to have. Techno wasn’t too concerned with it, as long as it didn’t affect his family’s safety, he was fine. 

“What the fuck did you do?” A voice shouted next to him, everything only registering when his eyes met Wilburs. Then Tommys. He briefly acknowledged the fox hybrid and a small brunette boy holding Tommys hand.

They all looked horrified.

They had a right to be.

Technoblade was standing above a seriously injured Sapnap. He assumed they realized he had harming potions. Those potions were outlawed in Hard-Coria, as they brought the victim to an inch of their life and caused them excruciating pain.

“He said to do it, it’s fine.” Technoblade responded, kneeling next to Sapnap with a healing potion. The man was very pale and had collapsed on the ground, blood seeping from his mouth. 

He tilted the potion to Sapnaps lips, lifting his head up so he wouldn’t choke. “Drink.”

Sapnap cracked open his eyes, his hands shakily taking the potion and swallowing the liquid.

“Tech, w-what did you do?” Tommy whispered, hurt blossoming in the pig hybrids chest when he detected the fear in his brothers voice. 

“I told you, Sapnap said to do it. It’s to weaken Dream.” Techno said, turning to them.

“Dream? He’s not even here, man.” The fox said, his voice quiet. 

Technoblade sighed. Did he really have to explain everything again? “Listen, Dream isn’t himself. He’s got a demon in him. That demon has bonded with Sapnap, so if i hurt him, the demon is weakened.”

All at once, everyone’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?”

———————————————————————-

George stumbled away from his friend, his breathing labored. He was about to kill him, he had the upper hand. The blade was right above George’s heart. 

Then Dream had stumbled, well Nightmare had. 

“D-Dream?” He whispered, standing up shakily. 

Dream staggered over to a tree, using it for balance as the orange in his eyes flickered. “Those fucking....” He trailed off, growling slightly. “Fucking assholes.”

“W-what?” George asked uncertainly. The demon wasn’t currently interested in murdering him...but why?

Dream looked at him, almost appearing surprised that George was here. He then glared in the direction of the walls. “They hurt Sap.”

George furrowed his eyebrows. “What? Who?”

“I don’t know.” His glare refocused on George, an inner conflict visibly occurring in his head. “You know I’m not Dream. Sorry for trying to kill you, but I’m leaving now. You can come if you want, I won’t kill you until I know Sap is safe.”

With that, the demon started running in the direction of the nation.

George didn’t have enough time to respond, but his fear had been confirmed.

The demon had imprinted on Sapnap. 

He cursed under his breath, clearly someone knew that and took the opportunity when they had it.

George just wished he knew another way to get Nightmare out that didn’t involve anyone getting hurt. 

————————————————————————

Tommy couldn’t believe it. Dream had a demon in him? Did...did that mean it wasn’t Dream who captured him? 

He listened quietly at his brother explained everything. 

Demons existed, there were three types based on strength. They had some ridiculously fancy name that the blond boy didn’t catch, but he remembered the color of their eyes. Orange, white and black. The one inhabiting Dream had orange eyes, the strongest.

“I-I uh,” Fundy interjected, tears staining his face. “Eret had a demon. His-his eyes were white. That’s why he betrayed us, the demon did.”

Techno nodded, every now and then glancing over at the opening in the wall as he explained. 

George had said the name of the demon, causing it to go into hunt mode. He advised everyone who heard the name to not repeat it, as it agitates the entity to an uncontrollable extent. 

Tommy listened at Techno explained the rest, holding onto his friends hand tightly. He knew that this must be hard for Tubbo to hear, after all, Dream was his dad. But Tommy knew that they both were relived that it wasn’t Dream all these months. 

“The only way to get the entity out of Dream is to weaken it by hurting Sapnap, or Dream. If we do this and the demon doesn’t go away, we can use a bottle of disenchanting, but...I think everyone agrees that should be a last option.”

They all quickly agreed, but Tommy spoke up. “Wait, what’s that?”

Wilbur shifted uncomfortably, answering before Techno could. “It’s like a bottle o’ enchanting, but...opposite? Not a lot of people know about it, but it’s outlawed in almost every kingdom, I believe. It messes with a persons code, and it can be extremely dangerous to use. It’s risky.”

“What he said.” Techno replied, glancing at the opening in the wall again. “It can expel the demon, but it could also erase Dream. However, if we use it when Dream is weakened, the potion will be able to locate the demon easier and expel it.”

“It’s still a risky move.” His older brother said, biting his lip.

“Do you have it?” Tommy asked, shifting his weight so his injured leg got some relief. “Wait, you had a harming potion too. That’s outlawed, how did you have that?”

Techno sighed, handing his little brother a healing potion. “For your leg. And yes, I have the bottle o’ disenchanting. I had harming too. The only reason I had these, was because...”

The pig hybrid sighed again, not sure how to explain himself. He had the harming because he wanted to hurt, really hurt Dream. He knew he should be ashamed of that, but he couldn’t help his rage. He had ended up not using it, since there was a demon possessing the king, but then he used it on Sapnap. 

He had the bottle o’ disenchanting because some sketchy foreigner at a pub he was drinking in gave it to him. Techno was well known for being the best fighter in the kingdom, and many knew of the tyrant king in the Esempea. He figured a lot of his people assumed he would kill Dream, and many people were rooting for him. 

He even remembered the strangers name.

Bad.

“Guys, we’ve got trouble.” The fox hybrid whispered.

Technoblade followed the fox’s line of sight, his hands clenching when he spotted it.

It was Dream. His eyes were blazing orange and...black smoke was radiating off him.

He was calling more demons to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was halfway done writing this then Technoblade went live and i was like....welp, ig writing can wait. 
> 
> also if anyone knows how, can u tell me how to put italics in ao3? i am deeply confused

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 fic!!! pls leave comments they help a lot! thanks for reading <3


End file.
